Pok
Prep Time: Cook time: Serves: Making Pokéblocks Pokéblocks are made by mixing berries with one to three other people in a berry blender found at Contest Halls. Once berries are selected, the center of the blender will spin. When the blender's arrow points to the players marker, the player can push the A button to make it spin faster. The faster it spins, the better the Pokéblock. If the button is pushed outside of the players marker, the arrow will spin slower, resulting in bad Pokéblocks. Once it is done, each participant receives a Pokéblock. Flavor and Color The flavor and color of Pokéblock depends on the berries used to make the Pokéblock. In the process of blending, berries with a sour flavor cancel out bitter, bitter cancels sweet, sweet cancels dry, dry cancels spicy, and spicy cancels sour. Pokémon of different natures will prefer different Pokéblocks flavors. If the Pokémon happily eats the Pokéblock, its condition will increase faster, whereas if it disdainfully eats the Pokéblock, its condition will rise slower. In the anime, like in the games, the Pokémon react on whether they like the flavor or not. Level The Level of a Pokéblock depends on the berries used and the speed of the Berry Blender. One can make higher-level Pokéblocks using different berries with the same kind of flavor. The Level will also increase as the speed of the blender increases. A higher level Pokéblock will increase the Pokémon's condition more than a lower level Pokéblock. Feel The Feel of a Pokéblock depends on the berries used and the number of people using the Berry Blender. The more people blending together, the lower the Feel. The Feel is determined by the average Smoothness of the berries used, subtract the number of people blending. Often the more rare berries (which typically have a stronger flavor) will have a higher Smoothness. A Pokémon can only eat so many Pokéblocks, as indicated by stars that eventually circle the Pokémon when checking its condition in the pokenav. The higher the Feel of a Pokéblock, the faster it will fill a Pokémon up. More low-feel Pokéblocks can be fed to a Pokémon than high-feel ones. List of possible Pokéblock colors * Red Pokéblock: A spicy Pokéblock that raises Coolness. * Blue Pokéblock: A dry Pokéblock that raises Beauty. * Pink Pokéblock: A sweet Pokéblock that which raises Cuteness. * Green Pokéblock: A bitter Pokéblock which raises Smartness. * Yellow Pokéblock: A sour Pokéblock that raises Toughness. * Purple Pokéblock: A mostly spicy Pokéblock that raises Coolness and another attribute. * Indigo Pokéblock: A mostly dry Pokéblock which raises Beauty and another attribute. * Brown Pokéblock: A mostly sweet Pokéblock that raises Cuteness and another attribute. * LiteBlue Pokéblock: A mostly bitter Pokéblock which raises Smartness and another attribute. * Olive Pokéblock: A mostly sour Pokéblock that raises Toughness and another attribute. * Black Pokéblock: A low level Pokéblock created when at least 2 of the same type of berry is blended, or when their flavors cancel out. * Gold Pokéblock: A high level Pokéblock (above 50) which raises one or two attributes. * Gray Pokéblock: A three flavor Pokéblock which raises three attributes. * White Pokéblock: A four flavor Pokéblock that raises four attributes. Category:Fantastic recipes